


Meeting the Slytherin

by Nadiainklover



Series: Yellow and Green [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Saphael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 20:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14859749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadiainklover/pseuds/Nadiainklover
Summary: "So? When are you going to introduce us?" Izzy pressed on."I don't know" Simon shrugged"Come on Si" Clary nudged him "We want to meet your boyfriend""I'll ask him" Simon blushed





	Meeting the Slytherin

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> Here is a new chapter for the series :)
> 
> Thanks to everyone that has been following the stories and everyone that has left comments. It means the world to me!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this one!

It was the weekend after the Hogsmeade visit and Simon found himself in the Great Hall after breakfast. There were no classes during the weekend, so they usually had some time to relax. Though, with the amount of homework they had, must students used the weekends to get some work done. Simon and Raphael had planned to get some work done in the library, so Simon was not going to worry about homework until the study date. 

Currently he was playing wizard chess against Jace Lightwood. They were all in the Gryffindor table. Clary was sitting next to him, chatting with Izzy. Jace was sitting across from him with Alec sitting next to him, observing the game.

 

"You wizards are so violent" Simon winced as another one of his pieces was destroyed.

"You're a wizard as well" Alec pointed out dryly

"You're just upset because you suck at wizard chess" Clary said with a giggle "I don't know why you insist on playing it"

"I do not suck!" Simon protested "Jace always cheats"

"Admit your defeat, Lewis" Jace smirked "It'll be less embarrassing"

 

Simon pouted, but continue playing. He saw Alec shake his head at the move he had just made, though he could not take it back. Jace quickly moved another piece on his turn and destroyed the one he had just moved. 

 

"So Simon!" Izzy spoke loudly, gaining everyone's attention "When are you going to introduce us to your boyfriend?"

"I'm pretty sure you know him" Simon said to her.

"Wait, Lewis has a boyfriend?" Jace raised his eyebrows and then turned towards Alec "Why did I not know about this? Did you know about this?"

"I didn't think you would particularly care" Simon frowned.

"Of course they care. They're just too proud of themselves to say it out loud" Izzy rolled her eyes "And we do know Raphael, but we do not know him as your boyfriend"

"Raphael? Raphael Santiago from Slytherin?" Jace raised his eyebrows "How did you manage that?"

"Jace, shut up" Clary rolled her eyes at her boyfriend.

"No! Seriously" Jace chuckled "One would think Santiago is so out of Simon's league!"

"Jace, that's rude" Izzy frowned at her brother. "I think they're perfect for each other!"

"Who are we talking about?" Everyone looked up to see Magnus Bane taking a seat next to Alec "Because if you're talking about me and Alexander, you are not wrong. We are perfect for each other. Hello darling"

 

Magnus leaned forward to plant a kiss on Alec's cheek. The black-haired Gryffindor blushed, but he still smiled at the Slytherin. Simon wasn't sure how long Alec and Magnus had been dating, but they had made it public just around a month ago. Simon had always thought Magnus was good for Alec. The Gryffindor had always been very tense and unhappy looking, with Magnus he seemed to relax. 

 

"While you're not wrong" Izzy grinned "We were talking about Raphael and Simon"

"Oh! well they certainly look cute together" Magnus beamed "I have never seen my hispanic friend like this! Its almost as if he can't shut up about Seamus here"

"My name is Simon" The Hufflepuff frowned at the other.

"That's what I said" Magnus waved his hand.

"So? When are you going to introduce us?" Izzy pressed on.

"I don't know" Simon shrugged

"Come on Si" Clary nudged him "We want to meet your boyfriend"

"I'll ask him" Simon blushed "Now, I have to go...see you guys for lunch"

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Jace called

"And definitely don't do anything I would do!" Magnus called as well.

 

Simon just ignored them, walking faster and towards the library. Once there, he walked towards the area he and Raphael had agreed on meeting. It was the table Raphael usually sat on, near the window. That part of the library was usually deserted, so the two of them would have some privacy. Not like they would do anything else other than their own homework, but it would still be nice to not have people eavesdropping on their conversations. 

Raphael was already there, seeming to have just arrived as he was taking out books and parchment from his school bag. Simon grinned and sat down next to him. The other looked up at him, smiling gently at the sight of the Hufflepuff.

 

"Hello" Raphael said smoothly

"Hi" Simon smiled, leaning to kiss Raphael gently on the lips. 

 

Simon took out his own school supplies and then they were both working on their individual homework. Since they were on different years, their assignments were different. They still tried to help the other whenever one seemed to be struggling.

Even though study dates were not particularly romantic, Simon had grown to enjoy them. He had always had trouble concentrating and paying attention. But with Raphael, his mind seemed to calm down enough to complete his work. The other was always very helpful whenever Simon struggled with something, and he was never annoyed at the multiple questions asked. He would answer them all patiently and explain everything in a way that Simon would understand. 

It was a while later when they decided to take a break. Simon stretched his arms and then turned to look at his boyfriend.

 

"So my friends want to meet you" Simon blurted out.

"Oh?" Raphael raised an eyebrow 

"Yeah" Simon blushed softly "I thought....maybe you would like to meet them?"

"Simon, I already told you I would" Raphael said "I want to meet that part of your life just as much as you want to meet my own friends"

"Alright" Simon smiled "Then maybe you could have lunch with us?"

"Sounds good to me" Raphael nodded

"Awesome" Simon grinned.

 

When lunchtime arrived, Simon and Raphael arrived at the Great Hall holding hands. They still received some curious looks, but Raphael growled and glared at anyone who dared look at them the wrong way. Simon knew the two of them looked very different from each other. A Slytherin and a Hufflepuff...it was unusual. But he did not really understand why people cared so much.

They made their way towards the Gryffindor table, where Simon's friends were sitting. He noticed that Magnus was also sitting there, between Alec and Izzy. Clary waved at them and patting the seats on her right, Jace was sitting on her left.

 

"Everyone" Simon said, his voice wavering with nerves. He knew he was blushing deep red "I want you to meet Raphael...m-my boyfriend"

"Nice to meet you all" Raphael said to the group, squeezing Simon's hand in silent support. 

 

Everyone greeted Raphael, Izzy and Clary grinning widely. The two of them took their seats and then started serving themselves some food. 

 

"So Raphael" Izzy purred from across the Slytherin "How did you two meet?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure we met through Magnus" Raphael nodded at his friend "I tagged along to him a few times, though we were never introduced properly. But we knew of each other"

"How did you get together then?" Izzy inquired.

"It was because of the whole Heidi fiasco" Simon grimaced "Raphael went after me when I ran off...turns out we have been liking each other this whole time"

"Well isn't that romantic" Magnus smirked.

 

Simon's friends continued to ask more questions, all of which Raphael answered politely. Then Jace thought it was a good idea to start telling embarrassing stories about Simon. Magnus joined in the fun, and soon the table was laughing out loud at many of Simon's mishaps. Simon complained and did not stop blushing, but he was not really upset. He was just glad they all got along with Raphael. A small part of him had feared he would have to split his attention and his time between his friends and his boyfriend. Now, he knew he didn't have to worry about it.

 

"Well, this has been nice. But I'm afraid I have other business to take care of" Magnus said, standing up. Alec stood up with him "Raphy, dear, make sure to bring Shirley to breakfast tomorrow. Cat and Ragnor have been complaining about needing a proper introduction"

 

Raphael nodded, rolling his eyes at Magnus's insistence of saying Simon's name incorrectly. Magnus and Alec said their goodbyes and then they were off. Jace also excused himself, pressing a kiss to Clary's temple before walking out of the Great Hall.

 

"I should also start going, I have Quidditch practice" Raphael said, turning towards Clary and Izzy "It was a pleasure to meet you both"

"Same here" Izzy grinned "Don't be a stranger"

 

Raphael bid his goodbye, pecking Simon's lips once, before walking out. Simon was still blushing, but there was a smile on his lips that would not disappear any time soon. 

 

"We should go" Clary said suddenly, giving Izzy a look.

"Yeah!" Izzy jumped out of her seat "See you around Simon"

 

The two girls rushed out of the Great Hall and towards the main entrance of the castle. They called after Raphael, who was walking the grounds towards the Quidditch pitch. The Slytherin turned around, confused to see the two Gryffindors rushing towards him.

 

"Is something the matter?" Raphael asked, raising an eyebrow

"We just wanted to talk to you without Simon hearing" Izzy said

"Okay?" Raphael said, frowning and crossing his arms.

"For some reason, Simon likes you" Clary said sternly. Any kind of friendliness the two of them had showed before gone "He has decided to trust with his heart and we want to make sure you do not take it lightly"

"What Clary and I want to say" Izzy said, crossing her own arms "We want to make sure your intentions with Simon are nothing but the best"

"What exactly are your intentions with him?" Clary asked

"I..." Raphael started, seeming surprised at the outburst of the two Gryffindors "I really care about him. Simon...he's very special to me. I know you probably have no way of believing me, but I swear to you. He means everything to me"

"Good" Izzy said, a smirk forming in her lips.

"Simon's life has been less than easy" Clary said, still glaring at him "If you ever hurt him or cause him any kind of harm, we'll make sure you never see daylight again"

"I promise, I will never hurt Simon intentionally" Raphael said, just as seriously.

"We're settled them" Clary grinned "Have a good practice"

 

And with that the two Gryffindors walked back inside the castle.


End file.
